Silent
by Hikari Asami
Summary: "Mungkin diam adalah cara terbaik ketika semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan, meski tangis akan selalu mengiringi. Kau gadis yang tegar Kyung Soo, kau mampu berjalan tanpa harus menggandeng lengan pemuda itu" BaekSoo, KiHyun
1. Chapter 1

Melodi itu terasa syahdu mengalun ditelingaku Membawaku menembus kenangan Melewati memori indah bersamamu

Tak kuhiraukan seruan angin yang mengajakku kembali Aku terlalu merindukanmu

Sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun rasa sepi menggerogoti hati seorang Kim Kyuh Hyun. Menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang putri tercinta yang kini menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Hanya berdua. Tanpa suami maupun keluarga besar. Ingin sekali wanita paruh baya itu mengakhiri hidupnya, namun "Ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya" kala ia melihat senyum ceria putri tunggalnya. Niat buruk itu langsung berubah.

'Kita berhak bahagia Kyung Soo. Meski tanpa ayahmu' lirih Kyu Hyun sambil mengantarkan sang putri tercinta sampai ke depan pintu rumah.  
>Semakin bertambah usia, putrinya yang suaminya beri nama Kim Kyung Soo semakin terlihat cantik. Dengan mengenakan seragam high school berwarna biru tua, rambut dikuncir tinggi, tidak lupa tas gitar berwarna putih gading yang tersampir dipundak kecilnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona.<p>

Tin Tin

"Selamat pagi Bibi Kim" Kyu Hyun tersenyum melihat Kim Myung Soo, sahabat putrinya sudah datang.  
>"Pagi Myung Soo"<br>"Ibu, kami berangkat" Setelah mencium pipi sang ibu, Kyung Soo berlari kecil dan segera menaiki motor besar Myung Soo.

Kyu Hyun terus tersenyum sampai motor Myung Soo tidak terlihat lagi. Tiba- tiba rasa tak nyaman kembali menghampirinya.

'Myung Soo, kenapa aku selalu merindukanmu ?'

.

.

"Aku benar- benar tidak sabar menunggu The EXO tampil"  
>"Huh, yang benar saja. Aku yakin kau hanya ingin melihat Kyung Soo" Oh Se Hun mendelik kesal pada Kim Joon Myeon yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya. Sebenarnya si pendek Kim itu benar juga, dia memang ingin melihat Kyung Soo saja. "Hei, aku tidak melihat Baek Hyun dari tadi. Dimana dia ?" Joon Myeon mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut lapangan. Berharap menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Namun nihil. Lapangan Seoul High School sekarang tidak ubahnya lautan manusia. Berterimakasihlah pada Kim Jong Woon, guru kesenian Seoul High School yang selalu mengusulkan pentas seni setiap tahunnya. "Berhenti mencari manusia itu. Dia pasti sedang tidur di kelas" dengus Se Hun<p>

"Hello guys, apa kalian masih semangat ?"

"Joon Myeon lihat, The EXO sudah naik keatas panggung !" Heboh Sehun, kali ini Joon Myeon yang mendengus.  
>"Ya ya ya"<p>

"Di siang yang cukup terik ini kami dari The EXO akan sedikit menghibur kalian ! Semoga kalian semua menikmatinya" Dengan begitu semangatnya Kyung Soo berbicara dari atas panggung. Membuat siswa- siswi Seoul High School menyambut penampilan band yang memiliki tiga anggota itu dengan antusias.

Musik mulai mengalun

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<p>

Suara Kyung Soo yang begitu lembut membuat semua penonton bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Ya meski tidak semua orang bertepuk tangan karena suara indah Kyung Soo. Ada yang bertepuk tangan karena melihat betapa kerennya Kyung Soo menyanyi sambil bermain gitar, contohnya Se Hun yang tidak bisa berhenti menatap Kyung Soo.

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home

"Kenapa dia sangat keren ?"  
>"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau ini pemujanya !" Sinis Joon Myeon karena melihat tingkah abnormal Se Hun yang menengadahkan kedua tangannya kearah Kyung Soo. Padahal Joon Myeon yakin, Kyung Soo tidak mungkin melihat ulah si albino karena banyaknya orang disana.<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)<br>Wake me up inside (Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)<br>Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone (Save me)<br>Save me from the nothing I've become

Para siswi mulai histeris saat mendengar suara berat namun seksi milik pemain bass yang bernama Chan Yeol terdengar, meski hanya sebagai backing vokal. Kalian pasti setuju kan kalau pemain bass dalam grup band selalu terlihat keren ?

Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life

Berbeda dengan Kim Kyung Soo ataupun Park Chan Yeol, sang drummer yang bernama Kim Myung Soo sudah mampu membuat penonton terpesona meski tubuhnya tertutupi satu set drummer. Permainan drum yang begitu energic mampu membuat para siswi berteriak dan para siswa berdecak kagum.

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)<br>Wake me up inside (Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)<br>Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone (Save me)<br>Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
>Bring me to life<p>

"Hei, kenapa kau baru datang ?" tanya Joon Myeon saat Baek Hyun menarik sedikit lengan bajunya "APA ? AKU TIDAK MENDENGARMU !" tanya Baek Hyun sambil berteriak di dekat telinga Joon Myeon. Musik yang begitu keras membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu sulit mendengar "KENAPA KAU BARU DATANG BODOH ?!" kali ini Joon Myeon yang berteriak di dekat telinga Baek Hyun "AKU KETIDURAN DI KELAS !" Baek Hyun tersenyum bodoh dan Joon Myeon ingin sekali menendang bokongnya.

Byun Baek Hyun memang sangat suka tidur di kelas meski jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Meski begitu, dia merupakan siswa yang sangat pandai. Terlebih lagi, dia sudah menyumbangkan banyak piala dari beragam prestasinya. jadi tidak ada alasan untuk memarahi Baek Hyun si raja tidur.

Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life among the dead

"HEI, SIAPA SISWI YANG BERNYANYI ITU ?!"  
>"KIM KYUNG SOO, KELAS XII-2"<br>"DIA SANGAT CANTIK !" teriak Baek Hyun ditengah- tengah Joon Myeon dan Se Hun "KAU BENAR !" Se Hun ikut berteriak "KALIAN BERTIGA YANG DIDEPAN, DIAMLAH !" tiba- tiba saja sebuah suara menggema dari belakang. Se Hun, Joon Myeon dan Baek Hyun ingin marah namun saat memutar kepala mereka kebelakang, nyali mereka langsung ciut saat melihat Kim Young Woon, guru keamanan disekolah mereka yang terkenal garang sedang melotot. Huh, rupanya sang guru sangat menikmati lagu yang dibawakan The EXO sampa dia rela ikut berdiri bersama para murid dan dia merasa terganggu mendengar ocehan tak bermutu dari tiga murid di depannya.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life (Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)<br>Wake me up inside (Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)<br>Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone (Save me)<br>Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
>Bring me to life<p>

Tepuk tangan para penonton memenuhi lapangan yang disinari terik matahari. Mereka bersorak menandakan betapa puasnya mereka dengan penampilan The EXO.  
>Setelah The EXO turun dari stage, band lain mulai bergantian tampil namun sambutan untuk mereka tidak semeriah sambutan untuk The EXO. Pada dasarnya, semua band yang ada di Seoul High School memang keren, tapi dari semua yang keren pasti ada yang paling keren kan ? Jadi jangan salahkan Kim Jong Woon yang menjadikan The Exo sebagai band yang selalu mewakili Seoul High School disetiap kompetisi band.<p>

.  
>~oOo~ .<p>

Sydney

Dibalik kaca apartemennya, seorang pria paruhbaya menatap kota Sydney yang mulai diselimuti salju. Jemarinya bergerak, menulis beberapa kata dikaca apartemennya yang berembun.

Missing You, Dear

Dulu, ia pernah berjanji pada seorang wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. Akan membawa wanita itu hidup disini. Merajut kasih, menyambung hidup kemudian membesarkan sang buah hati tercinta. Janji yang dia berikan saat itu terlalu indah. Namun semuanya hanya menjadi mimpi ketika sebuah pertikaian menerpa rumah tangga mereka. Hari- hari indah yang sempat mereka jalani, semua tak tersisa. Hanya karena adanya orang ketiga, akhirnya dia meninggalkan wanita itu. Wanita yang sebenarnya begitu rapuh.  
>Bahkan sampai sekarang, tangisan wanita itu selalu menjadi mimpi yang menghiasi tidurnya. Tidak bisa menipu hatinya, dia masih mencintai wanita itu meski pengkhianatan telah diterimanya. Namun dia tetaplah seorang pria yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Tidak mungkin kembali pada wanita yang telah membohonginya.<p>

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh I feel so embarrassed!

I can't look at you.

I feel shy because I've fallen in love!"

(Girls' Generation – Gee)

Ketika kau menyukai seseorang, rasanya seperti banyak kupu- kupu yang selalu mengelilingimu saat kau bertemu dengannya. Sering tersenyum sendiri saat bayangnya terlintas begitu saja dibenakmu.

Itulah yang Kyung Soo rasakan sekarang. Gadis cantik itu terus tersenyum melihat pemuda pujaannya sedang membaca buku tepat dihadapannya.

"Berhenti berpura- puru membaca buku Kyung" pemuda pujaannya menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya kemudian mencubit hidung Kyung Soo dengan gemas, membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku lapaaar" rengek Kyung Soo sambil menarik jemari pemuda dihadapannya. Si pemuda hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Rasanya Kyung Soo ingin berteriak. Kenapa hanya dengan sebuah senyuman bisa membuat dadanya bergemuruh dengan hebat ? Apa dia memang sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu?

Kyung Soo sendiri juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menyukai Myung Soo, mungkin kebersamaan yang mereka lalui selama ini merupakan jalan pembuka di hati Kyung Soo. Semua yang dilakukan oleh Myung Soo merupakan hal yang menarik baginya. Dari cara pemuda itu berbicara, tersenyum dan tertawa selalu menjadi hal yang ditunggu- tunggu oleh Kyung Soo

.

.

.

"Baek lihat, Min Seok benar- benar mengalihkan duniaku !"

"Ah, kau benar. Adikku sampai berdiri dibuatnya !"

Joon Myeon menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabat- sahabatnya yang begitu mesum. Dilihatnya Min Seok sang ketua cheers yang sedang melatih anggotanya dilapangan sekolah. Gadis itu memang cantik dan seksi tapi tidak perlu juga dua sahabatnya berkata seperti itu. Terlebih lagi si Byun yang sungguh frontal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan ?" Tantang Baek Hyun pada Se Hun

"Taruhan mendapatkan Min Seok maksudmu ?" Baek Hyun mengangguk antusias

"Apa taruhannya ?"

"Harus membayar makan siang yang menang selama sebulan"

Kata Baek Hyun dan Se Hun mengangguk tanda setuju. Tidak lama kemudian Se Hun dan Baek Hyun menatap Joon Myeon yang malah dibalas pelototan dari pemuda tampan itu yang sama artinya dengan 'Jangan hasut aku menjadi manusia sialan seperti kalian !' Membuat dua pemuda didepannya mendengus keras.

"Dasar anak gereja !" Ejek Baek Hyun dan hanya dibalas delikan dari Joon Myeon.

Baek Hyun, Se Hun dan Joon Myeon memang trio sahabat sejak kecil, ya mungkin karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan. Mereka bertiga merupakan pemuda- pemuda populer disekolah tapi dalam hal yang bisa dibilang negatif. Ini semua karena ulah Baek Hyun, pemuda itu adalah playboy sekolah. Suka memacari siswi sana- sini, tidak peduli usia mereka lebih tua dari dia. Dia pun dengan mudahnya membuat para gadis sakit hati dan bodohnya siswi disekolah itu tetap saja ada yang mau menjadi kekasih Baek Hyun meski mereka tahu kalau Baek Hyun itu cukup brengsek. Mungkin karena Baek Hyun sangat tampan jadi sangat sulit menolak pesonanya.

Berbeda dengan Baek Hyun, Se Hun lebih tertarik menggoda para siswi daripada harus memacari salah satu dari mereka. Intinya dia ingin bebas, tidak mau terikat oleh siapapun karena menurut dia sebuah ikatan akan membatasi ruang geraknya. Nah, mungkin hanya Joon Myeon yang paling normal disini. Dia tidak suka bermain atau mengencani para siswi, tapi karena dia sering bersama Se Hun dan Baek Hyun makanya dia juga terkenal sebagai Donjuan sekolah. Kenyataannya kan tidak. Sungguh malang nasib Joon Myeon.

~oOo~

Ada rasa tidak rela yang sering terselip dihati Kyung Soo saat pemuda pujaannya dikelilingi banyak gadis yang sialnya cantik- cantik. Salahkan saja dirinya yang juga mencintai pemuda tampan, jadi siap- siaplah untuk bersaing.

Dipojok kelas, bisa Kyung Soo lihat kalau pemuda pujaannya sedang mengajari pelajaran matematika pada beberapa siswi. Padahal Kyung Soo yakin itu hanya akal busuk mereka untuk mendekati pemuda tampan itu. Terlebih lagi saat Kyung Soo melihat Soo Jung, rasanya gadis bermarga Kim itu ingin segera meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan menyerang Soo Jung sampai dia terkapar lalu mati. Ah, itu terdengar menyeramkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Kyung Soo sangat tidak suka melihat Soo Jung terus menempeli orang yang disukainya. Oh, lihat Soo Jung juga merapikan poni pemuda itu. Kyung Soo menggeram kesal namun segera ditariknya napas dalam- dalam.

'Sabar Kyung Soo, sabar' batinnya.

Kyung Soo akhirnya lebih memilih keluar kelas karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan hawa panas yang tercipta disana. Lagipula kelasnya saat ini kosong karena para guru sedang rapat yang entah membahas apa.

Sambil bersenandung, Kyung Soo melewati koridor yang cukup ramai. Sesekali ia menyapa orang yang dikenalnya atau membalas senyum beberapa siswa yang menyapanya.

Matanya terus mencari tempat- tempat yang sekiranya bagus untuk mengisi waktu kosong saat ini. Dia tersenyum saat melihat ruang musik diujung koridor. Sepertinya bermain gitar disana akan sangat menyenangkan.

Uh, tapi tunggu dulu. Kyung Soo ingin ke toilet. Dia berlari kecil untuk mencapai toilet yang ada dilorong sebelah kanan. Toilet itu sangat sepi karena letaknya cukup jauh dari kelas- kelas.

"Ouhh, gelii"

Kyung Soo mematung ketika ingin membuka pintu utama toilet. Itu suara apa ? Dia tahu toilet ini sepi, sangat jarang murid menggunakan toilet ini, tapi mustahil juga kalau toilet ini dihuni hantu, terlebih lagi ini masih jam sepuluh pagi.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Kyung Soo mendorong pintu didepannya dan rasanya ia ingin mengamuk. Bagaimana tidak ? Di depan sana dia melihat sepasang murid yang nampak asik berciuman. Ditambah lagi si siswa terlihat menyelipkan tangannya diantara lipatan rok siswi yang tengah diciumnya. Uh, Kyung Soo ingin muntah melihatnya.

Dengan cepat Kyung Soo meninggalkan sepasang sejoli yang sedang asik bermain itu. Hari ini benar- benar buruk untuk Kyung Soo. Pertama hatinya tersakiti karena Soo Jung menempeli pemuda pujaannya dan kedua matanya yang tersakiti atau lebih tepatnya ternodai dengan adegan mesum yang sialnya dia juga ingin mencoba merasakannya !

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

"Sayang, ada kiriman untukmu"

Kyung Soo baru selesai mandi pagi itu ketika ibunya masuk ke kamarnya. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik meski usianya tidak lagi muda itu meletakkan setangkai mawar merah dan sebatang coklat dengan kartu ucapan 'Have a nice day, Kyung Soo' di atas tempat tidur Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo memandang kiriman itu dengan dahi sedikit mengernyit.

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya lagi" kata sang ibu. Ini memang sudah ketiga kalinya Kyung Soo mendapatkan kiriman tanpa nama di minggu ini. Dia tidak bisa menebak siapa pengirimnya karena tulisan itu merupakan ketikan komputer. Namun Kyung Soo juga tidak bisa untuk tidak merona karena itu artinya ada orang yang menyukainya kan ?

"Kau terlihat semakin akrab dengan Myung Soo" kata Kyu Hyun sambil merapihkan sedikit rambut Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo langsung tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Sebenarnya memang Kyung Soo yang selalu ingin berdekatan dengan Myung Soo, dia kan menyukai pemuda itu.

"Menurut ibu, dia bagaimana ?" Kyu Hyun mengernyitkan dahinya tapi tidak lama kemudian dia langsung tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala putrinya. Dia tahu apa maksud Kyung Soo, dia juga pernah merasakan hal seperti itu ketika remaja.

"Dia pemuda yang baik dan tampan"

.

.

.

"Tadi pagi ada kiriman bunga dan coklat lagi untukku"

"Oh ya ?"

Kyung Soo sedikit cemberut mendengar tanggapan dari Myung Soo. Pemuda itu tidak peka sekali. Kyung Soo kan inginnya pemuda itu merasa penasaran. Terkadang Kyung Soo berharap kalau si pengirim bunga itu adalah Myung Soo, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena sepertinya Myung Soo tidak menyukainya.

Kyung Soo mengetuk- ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja, merasa bosan menemani Myung Soo yang saat ini serius dengan laptopnya. Sebenarnya Kyung Soo sedikit menyesal menerima ajakan pemuda itu untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan kalau hanya untuk diabaikan seperti ini. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dia menerima ajakan Chan Yeol untuk makan bersama di cafetaria.

Kyung Soo melirik Myung Soo lagi dengan sebal kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Saking kerasnya, Myung Soo sampai menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya pemuda itu.

Kyung Soo hanya menggeleng kemudian menggembungkan pipinya pertanda sedang kesal.

"Kau bosan ya menemaniku ? Padahal aku sangat senang ditemani olehmu"

Kyung Soo bisa bicara apa sekarang ? Dia hanya mampu tersenyum bodoh sambil berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat. Myung Soo memang menyebalkan, dia selalu bisa membuat Kyung Soo kesal dan merona disaat yang sama.

Kyung Soo segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku blazer sekolahnya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Myung Soo hanya mampu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu gadis bermata besar didepannya. Dia tidak bodoh, sebenarnya dia sangat menyadari kalau Kyung Soo menyukainya. Namun Myung Soo tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh, hatinya mengatakan kalau hubungan mereka lebih baik seperti ini saja.

"Apa akhir pekan ini kau sibuk ?"

Kyung Soo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kearah Myung Soo. Gadis itu langsung mendengus sebal. Bisa- bisanya pemuda dihadapannya bertanya tanpa memandangnya. Apa laptop pemuda itu lebih menarik dari Kyung Soo ?

"Tidak" ujar Kyung Soo sedikit ketus sambil kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku jemput jam 7 malam, dandanlah yang cantik"

Jantung Kyung Soo serasa berhenti mendengar perkataan Myung Soo. Apa itu sebuah ajakan kencan ? Rona merah langsung menjalar memenuhi wajah gadis berpipi chubby itu. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan bibirnya yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali" Baek Hyun mendengus saat Ji Yeon terjatuh didepannya karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri yang entah kenapa ikatannya bisa lepas. Dia laki- laki dan tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang perempuan merintih kesakitan didepannya. Meski kesal, Baek Hyun membantunya berdiri dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

Saat itu Baek Hyun memang sedang di cafetaria sekolah dan Ji Yeon yang merupakan kekasih barunya itu begitu bersemangat saat melihat dirinya. Gadis itu langsung berlari tanpa bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Maaf" Ji Yeon terkekeh kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. Gadis itu merapatkan kursinya dengan kursi Baek Hyun kemudian memeluk lengan dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap pemuda itu. Baek Hyun sendiri tak ambil pusing, dia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasih- kekasih yang sebelumnya.

"Kudengar akhir pekan nanti Hi Seoul Festival mulai dibuka"

"Lalu ?" Baek Hyun menyesap latte miliknya sambil melirik gadis cantik disampingnya.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti !" Ji Yeon melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengarahkan tubuhnya kesamping. Dia kesal.

Baek Hyun malah terkekeh disampingnya. Dia mengerti maksud gadis itu. Mengerjainya sedikit tidak masalah kan ?

Dengan lembut Baek Hyun memeluk pinggang Ji Yeon, memutar tubuh gadis itu agar kembali menempel padanya.

"Aku mau menemanimu kalau kau mau memberiku imbalan" kata Baek Hyun dengan cengiran jahilnya membuat gadis disampingnya mengerucutkan bibir. Masa menemani kekasihnya sendiri minta imbalan ?

"Bagaimana kalau besoknya kau datang ke apartemenku kemudian memuaskan aku ?" Kali ini Baek Hyun berbisik sambil meniup kecil telinga kiri Ji Yeon. Rona merah dengan suksesnya menyebar ke pipi seputih porselen milik Ji Yeon. Dia memang tahu kalau tingkat kemesuman Baek Hyun diatas rata- rata. Seringai semakin terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda bermata sipit itu. Namun seringainya kali ini harus cepat ia singkirkan karena diujung sana Baek Hyun bisa melihat Se Hun dan Joon Myeon sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"Nah honey, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu" Ji Yeon yang mengerti segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian beranjak pergi setelah mencium pipi Baek Hyun mesra.

"Pagi yang indah, bukan begitu Byun ?"

Baek Hyun hanya terkekeh mendengar sindiran Se Hun yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya, sedangkan Joon Myeon memilih duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya ?"

"Belum, tapi akhir pekan aku pasti mendapatkannya"

Joon Myeon hanya mampu menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya. Dia sangat mengerti kata 'mendapatkan' yang dimaksud mereka. Terkadang Joon Myeon merasa hina sekali karena bersahabat dengan Se Hun dan Baek Hyun. Mereka benar- benar playboy sekaligus penjahat kelamin.

~oOo~

"Hei, kenapa tersenyum sendiri ?"

Kyung Soo hampir saja memukul kepala Chan Yeol karena pemuda itu berdiri disampingnya dengan tiba- tiba.

"Kau ini, kalau aku jantungan bagaimana ?" Chan Yeol malah tertawa kecil melihat bibir Kyung Soo yang maju beberapa centi.

Kyung Soo kembali menatap lapangan sekolah dengan mata berbinar. Disana tim futsal sekolah sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan antar sekolah Se- Seoul dan Myung Soo merupakan salah satu anggotanya.

Gadis berpipi chubby itu sesekali nampak histeris ketika Myung Soo mulai menggiring dan akhirnya malah mendesah kecewa ketika pemuda tampan itu gagal mencetak goal.

"Kau terlihat sangat mencintainya"

"Eh ?" Kyung Soo memutar kepalanya kesamping. Chan Yeol masih menatap lapangan didepannya, tapi yang ada disebelah Chan Yeol hanya dirinya. Jadi, pemuda itu bertanya padanya kan ?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" Kyung Soo malah balik bertanya dengan alis yang bertaut.

Chan Yeol memandang Kyung Soo sebentar kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Dari semua tingkahmu, siapapun pasti langsung mengetahuinya"

Kyung Soo merasa tercekat. Begitu ya ? Sikapnya begitu transparan sampai semua orang bisa mengetahuinya ?

Lalu kalau semua orang bisa menyadarinya, kenapa Myung Soo tidak ? Atau pemuda itu malah menutup mata ?

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah tahu siapa pengirim bunga misterius itu ?" tanya Chan Yeol

Kyung Soo menatap Chan Yeol sebentar kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"Terkadang aku berharap kalau Myung Soo yang memberikannya" Kyung Soo tersenyum kecil kemudian matanya fokus kembali ke arah lapangan. Menatap Myung Soo yang saat ini tengah menggiring bola.

"Bagaimana kalau bukan dari dia ?" Tanya Chan Yeol lagi. Pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandang Kyung Soo.

"Tidak apa. Aku cukup senang karena masih ada orang yang menyukaiku"

Chan Yeol hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban gadis mungil disampingnya. Kenapa kata- katanya seolah menjelaskan kalau tidak ada yang menyukai gadis itu ? Kenyataannya begitu banyak yang menyukai Kyung Soo dan berharap menjadi kekasihnya. Ah, mungkin karena cintanya pada Myung Soo yang mungkin terlalu besar hingga membuatnya tidak bisa melihat laki- laki lain.

~oOo~

"Kalau saja ini pemberian Myung Soo"

Kyung Soo tersenyum kecil memandangi beberapa tangkai bunga di meja belajarnya. Iya, itu bunga yang diberikan oleh seseorang tanpa nama itu. Mungkin bisa disebut secret admirer ?

Mata bulat gadis itu beberapa kali melirik ponselnya. Berharap ada panggilan masuk atau pesan pendek dari Myung Soo. Ini satnight, bukankah hari itu Myung Soo mengatakan akan menjemputnya ? Membawanya pergi ?

Kyung Soo sudah merias diri sejak satu jam yang lalu karena saking semangatnya. Semoga saja Myung Soo tidak lupa dengan kata- katanya.

Bip ! Bip !

Kyung Soo langsung tersenyum lebar karena ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari Myung Soo.

Benar saja, pemuda itu sudah berada di depan rumah.

Kyung Soo menatap dirinya sekali lagi dicermin. Menata rambutnya agar lebih rapi lagi dan memastikan penampilannya malam ini cukup baik. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang.

.

.

Suara jemari yang terus menari di atas keyboard begitu mendominasi di ruangan itu. Meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, wanita paruh baya itu enggan menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia malas keluar kamar, toh putrinya sedang pergi. Tidak ada teman untuk bercerita.

Kyu Hyun sesekali meregangkan tubuhnya yang mulai pegal. Duduk terlalu lama membuat punggungnya terasa kaku.

Wanita itu tanpa sengaja melihat cangkir disamping laptopnya. Teh buatan Kyung Soo. Sebelum pergi, gadis itu memang mendatangi kamar ibunya.

Kyu Hyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Bersandar di jendela kamar sambil meminum tehnya yang masih hangat. Kedua matanya menatap jalanan padat kota Seoul dengan datar. Diluar sana tampak ramai, tapi kenapa baginya tetap saja sepi ?

Ah dunia seorang Kim Kyu Hyun - ah atau dia harus disebut Cho Kyu Hyun lagi ? Terasa tak berwarna lagi semenjak kepergian mantan suaminya. Pria yang masih mengisi hatinya hingga saat ini.

Masih bolehkah ia berharap pada pria itu ? Meski mereka sudah lama berpisah ?

.

.

Kyung Soo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum malam ini. Bahkan dia rela kalau seandainya bibirnya robek karena kebanyakan tersenyum.

Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu merasa sangat senang ketika mengetahui Myung Soo membawanya ke tempat diadakannya Hi Seoul Festival. Berbagai macam lampu yang lucu tergantung indah disepanjang jalan, membuat mata bulatnya semakin berbinar.

"Kau suka ku ajak kesini ?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk dengan semangat. Gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan antusias membuat Myung Soo merasa gemas kemudian mengacak sedikit rambutnya. Kyung Soo langsung terdiam dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya saat sadar Myung Soo melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

"Ayo kesana" Kyung Soo masih belum bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya saat Myung Soo menggenggam tangannya, membawanya menuju pameran makanan. Meski yang dilakukan Myung Soo hanyalah sentuhan biasa, entah kenapa mampu membuat perutnya seperti dipenuhi ribuan kupu- kupu. Geli tapi menyenangkan.

Sepasang insan itu terus berjalan menyusuri berbagai stand makanan sambil tetap bergandengan tangan. Terkadang mereka berhenti sebentar untuk membeli makanan yang kelihatannya enak. Meski sebenarnya lebih banyak Kyung Soo yang minta dibelikan makanan, sedangkan Myung Soo hanya membayarnya.

"Bukankah itu permen kapas ?"

Myung Soo mengikuti arah pandang Kyung Soo. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut kemudian membawa Kyung Soo untuk mendekati penjual permen kapas. Myung Soo hanya membeli satu, untuk gadis bermata besar itu saja. Myung Soo tidak terlalu suka makanan manis.

Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku panjang yang banyak tersedia disana. Kaki mereka sudah cukup lelah untuk berkeliling, tapi mereka masih enggan untuk pulang. Apalagi Kyung Soo, dia masih ingin menghabiskan malam dengan pemuda yang bermarga sama dengannya.

"Kyung Soo ! Myung Soo !"

Kyung Soo dan Myung Soo reflek menoleh kesamping mendengar nama mereka dipanggil. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, ada Jung Ji Yeon yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka sambil menggandeng seorang pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya. Ya, itu Byun Baek Hyun.

"Wah, ternyata kalian berkencan juga ya ? Sudah kuduga, kalian memang sepasang kekasih" Ji Yeon langsung berbicara heboh begitu sampai di depan Kyung Soo dan Myung Soo. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu tampak mengerling nakal melihat wajah Kyung Soo yang mulai merona.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Ji Yeon. Kami hanya berteman"

Tubuh Kyung Soo langsung membeku. Kyung Soo yakin, bukan sekali atau dua kali Myung Soo berkata seperti itu pada orang- orang yang bertanya tentang hubungan mereka, tapi kenapa Kyung Soo masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya ?

Beda lagi dengan yang dirasakan Baek Hyun, pemuda itu malah menyeringai kecil mendengar kata- kata Myung Soo. Gadis yang merupakan target selanjutnya ternyata belum memiliki ikatan. Bukankah itu akan mempermudah jalannya ?

TBC


End file.
